1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to hooking operating system functions.
2. Description of Related Art
The x86-64 bit Windows XP operating system exposes native OS (operating system) functions using a Fast System Call mechanism supported by a native application program interface (API) termed the ZwAPI. The Fast System Call mechanism allows code to be written that quickly transitions from user mode to kernel mode.